Moonlight
by Mystik
Summary: A week before Dean's year is up, he vanishes, making Sam desperate to find him. This is the aftermath, two years later. Chapter six up!
1. Prologue

**Pairing:** DeanxSam

**Beta:** Kiraynn

**Genre:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

* * *

**Moonlight – prologue**

His body was becoming weak as time was ending, he knew that. Maybe that's why he never saw it coming until it happened.

It was a week before his end. He wanted to drink; he wanted to forget. Sam was having none of that, so of course Dean snuck out of their motel room to go alone.

She was gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. Her tanned skin glowed almost erotically, contrasting with her piercing blue eyes. Her long hair, red as fire, sensually cascaded down her bare back.

Natasha.

Even her name was music to his ears. Dean could say he was hooked right away, and if it was any indication, her sinuous movements against his masculine body told him she was interested too.

Two beers and two arousing dances later, he was ready to fuck her against any available surface. He'd never felt like that before; not since…well, Sam. He couldn't get what he wanted from his brother, so…

"Let's get out here," said Natasha with a voice as soft as honey.

They didn't even make to the car.

Dean pressed her against the concrete wall of the alley behind the bar and kissed her pouty lips, then moaned as she nipped at his bottom lip.

"I'll make you forget everything…Dean."

"Yes…" hissed the blond as she kissed his jaw.

Then everything blurred.

Oh…blissful oblivion.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** DeanxSam

**Beta:** Kiraynn

**Genre:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

* * *

**Moonlight – Chapter one**

He skimmed along the words on his laptop as he read the final result of his research, the dark depths of his eyes cold and unemotional. He absently touched the cool metal of the silver ring on his right hand; a common gesture these days. Suddenly, he snatched up his cell phone and brought it to his ear before it even had the chance to ring.

"Hey, Bobby."

"I swear that you always scare me with that, Sam."

The young Winchester smiled for a moment at the older man's familiar voice before he turned serious again. "So, what do you have for me this time? Because if it's about the poltergeist in Oregon, I already checked."

"No, actually…it's about Dean."

Sam climbed up from the chair and closed his laptop with a flick of his wrist. "What about him?"

"You better check for yourself; I'll give you the coordinates. Go prepared."

Sam memorized the numbers Bobby gave him then set to work to look them up. In a matter of moments he found the place: Reno. A bar called 'Reaper', to be exact. It was easily a two day drive, maybe less depending upon speed. He didn't wait and started to pack his stuff before he checked out of the motel, and once inside the Impala he caressed the wheel then looked at the silver ring on his finger. The two things Dean left behind.

"Don't worry. Maybe it's a clue about him."

Sam smiled to himself. His brother probably would have been proud to see him talk to the car like that; right before he'd tease the hell out of him for it.

Dean.

After two years, Sam would finally be able to find some answers.

--

_Reno, Nevada._

It hadn't taken much to figure out the fact that it was a vampire's nest, and a big one at that, with the facade of a bar. Behind closed doors went on some pretty heavy human killing, and Sam decided he would figure out that very night what his brother had to do with all of it.

First, he dressed a little differently for the occasion because after all he had to do, and play his part. Black pants, black shirt, black boots. Nothing fancy, but very different than his usual brown hoodies and torn jeans. He secured his glock to his waistband, and his dagger to his boot so that both weapons were well hidden.

As ten o'clock rolled around he was at the alley across the street to observe the building. There wasn't a line to enter like the usual highly frequented clubs would normally have, and now and then a small group would enter the bar amongst laughter and various noise. Thirty minutes rolled by before Sam finally decided to act. He crossed the street and approached the bar at a slow pace as he didn't want to appear too eager.

The bouncer was a big, bald guy, and looked at him with an almost hunger in his dark eyes. That was in Sam's favor as it would hopefully help him enter without too much trouble. He gave one of his dimpled smiles, knowing the boyish look contrasted with his sensual clothes.

"How much do I pay to enter here?"

The guy laughed as he arranged his suit more comfortably around his big, bulky body.

"Usually the price is pretty high," he replied with a leer, "but for a cute thing like you…the boss won't charge anything."

"Is he inside?" asked the brunet, scratching the back of his head to appear embarrassed, "I have to thank him."

"Oh, he will be in a few. Why don't you enter and wait for him? You'll know who it is as soon as he arrives."

"Oh, great! Thanks a lot!"

Sam started to slip passed the guy and halted as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He tensed for a moment and wondered if he should throw the guy against the wall or not.

"Tell him I sent you as a gift."

Sam let his breath out slowly and turned around, smiling again. "Sure thing." The smile disappeared as soon as he entered the dark corridor just inside the door that lead to the club.

The place looked bigger on the outside; once you entered, it was pretty small although admittedly comfortable. A band was playing a slow, gothic melody on the stage at the left side of the room. Across the stage was the bar, a scantily-clad barwoman serving the few customers who resided there. The lighting itself was minimal, and the music did nothing to drown out the whispers and moans coming from the dark areas near the walls where large couches and metal tables were placed.

Sam approached the bar and sat on one of the remaining stools as his hazel eyes carefully scanned the place. Half of the costumers were vampires, he had no doubt about that. Still, there were a few humans here and there.

"What can I get you, cutie?"

He faced the barwoman and the sly smile she had directed at him. Her tight tank top was red as blood and left little to the imagination, and the color contrasted with the darkness of her short, black hair. Various tattoos covered half of her left arm.

"Just some beer, thanks."

She flashed a smile and her eyes glowed with something unidentifiable. She disappeared for a moment, then returned with Sam's beer and twisted the cap off for him.

"If you need anything else hottie, just call me. Allen here will take care of you."

"Sure." He raised the bottle to his lips, and she winked at him before going to the other side of the bar counter.

The music changed to something more sensual and Sam watched as some couples went to the dance floor to grind together erotically. Vampires with their preys. Sam took a swallow of his beer and tried to figure out what Bobby had meant; that this place had something to do with Dean and just why he needed to check for himself.

"He's here."

The brunette turned around and looked at a couple of girls who sat on one of the couches. They giggled and pointed at a spot ahead from them towards one of the few couches that were partially illuminated by the dim lights. Sam turned around, intrigued and seconds later, his heart almost stopped.

Dean.

There was no fucking doubt about that. The blond, short hair was styled with gel just like always. He was wearing his infamous leather jacket, and then Sam's breath caught on his throat because beneath the leather jacket Dean was wearing nothing except the necklace he had given him so many years ago. Seeing that piece of jewelry sent a pang through his chest and he stood up with the full intent to walk over there and beat the crap out of his brother. Either that or hug him, he still hadn't decided.

Sam watched as Dean said something to the blonde next to him, and the girl giggled as she feverishly blushed. Sam's eyes narrowed as Dean grabbed her wrist and kissed it, making her giggle even more.

That's when his breath caught in his throat for the second time that night, because Dean smiled dangerously and _bit_ her wrist. The girl moaned quietly and pressed closer to the blond, her free hand clutched almost desperately at his leather jacket. He freed the skin of her wrist, blood stained lips curved in a knowing smirk. Sam felt that his heart skipped a beat as his brother bit her on the neck next and started to drink from her again.

_Like what you see?_

Sam widened his eyes as he felt his brother's voice echo in his mind, clear and husky, and ignored the shudder that passed through his body as he heard the tone. Dean dropped the unconscious girl onto the leather couch and climbed sensuously to his feet. The girls on the next couch giggled nervously and Sam couldn't figure out if they are excited because Dean approached, or because they had already figured out what this club was about.

The brunet narrowed his eyes as he looked around him, and saw as other vampires approached. They barely held back their fangs to show their true forms. Sam was not afraid of them, but he was _pissed_ at finding Dean after two years, like _that_.

"Long time no see…brother," hissed Sam, loud and clear so that everybody in the club stared at him. As the music stopped, the silence was deafening.

Dean smirked, his luscious lips still stained red with fresh blood. He shrugged his shoulder carelessly, as if he hadn't fucking disappeared on Sam all that time ago.

"We needed to use our cell phones more…Sammy."

And when he used the nickname, every emotion burst inside Sam.

"You fucker! Do you have any idea how I felt those two years, looking for you everywhere? How I'm feeling right now? I came here to finally find answers and all I've found is my brother turned into a fucking bloodsucker!"

As soon as those words left his mouth one of the young vampires jumped at him, growling and ready to bite. Sam's hunter instinct took over at the danger and he was fully ready to defend himself.

"Viktor," Dean spoke seriously. Quietly.

The vampire stopped short and looked at Dean in surprise, and all the others vampires did the same.

"If anybody dares touch him, they'll have their head ripped off," promised the blond in that same grim tone.

The vampires gasped among themselves, obviously confused but smart enough to listen.

"I don't need your protection, Dean," Sam insisted coldly. Inside his heart was clenched painfully because even though it'd been two years, he knew Dean's posture and husky voice all too well. It was the patented 'mess with my little brother and I'll fucking kill you'attitude.

Dean narrowed his eyes and again, Sam's heart clenched painfully. It'd been much too long and the same traces of his brother were there, but at the same time he knew this wasn't his brother anymore.

Suddenly a hand caught his wrist and painfully twisted it against his back. He hissed as an angry voice snarled in his ear, "you shouldn't threaten the boss, little hunter."

Sam recognized the owner of the voice as the bouncer from the entrance, and his mind slowly wrapped around the fact that he'd said Dean was the boss. What the fuck?

"Let go off me," he growled darkly.

"Make me, filthy human."

Sam looked at his brother again and Dean arched his eyebrow in an almost challenge. The brunet smirked in response as he thought about surprising Dean in the same manner he had been surprised.

A light flickered in his eyes and the bouncer flew through the club to hit the far wall with a thud. Sam's tilted his head to one side and saw the surprise in those familiar green eyes.

"Something you want to say to me, Dean?" as he spoke the bouncer's head exploded like a cherry bomb, and the blood splattered everywhere. The remainder of the vampires wisely backed off.

"When?" asked Dean, staring at him like always. Or rather, like he used to.

"Two years can change everything."

"Apparently."

_We need to talk, you jerk._

Dean arched an eyebrow as he heard Sam's voice in his head then smiled once more. It almost like he was the old Dean again. "Fine," said the blond as he turned around and started to walk away, "come with me then."

Sam followed him, unsurprised that the vampires didn't try to attack. As Dean led him through one door he stopped and turned around to look at the others.

"Clean this mess," he said with a smirk, then held open a metal door for Sam to enter.

As they walked away from the front of the club through a narrow corridor, Sam just barely heard the faint sounds of the vampires as they cleaned the blood splatter and… ate. Strangely enough though, he didn't care at all about the victims out there and would continue not to until he solved some matters with Dean.

It was obvious they had huge issues to solve, proof that it was going to be a long fucking night.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** DeanxSam

**Beta:** Kiraynn

**Genre:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

* * *

**Moonlight – Chapter two**

Sam closed the door and rested against it with crossed his arms. His eyes scanned the apparent bedroom; a very empty one for that matter. There was only a fourposter bed in the center and another door that led to God knew where. His cold hazel eyes landed on his brother once again and he watched him open the curtains of the window. The moonlight entered the room, bathing Dean with an ethereal glow and as the blond turned around, his green eyes were brighter than before. Inhuman.

"So…you wanted to talk," Dean said, staring at him as he stood a few inches away from his little brother.

The brunet narrowed his eyes and uncrossed his arms, curling his hands into fists. He breathed deeply; the need to punch his brother's face returning with vengeance.

"Why?"

Dean tilted his head slowly. "Why what?"

"Don't play dumb, Dean! What happened to you? And _why_ you didn't send any news for those two years? I thought the hell hounds came after you and disappeared with your body, and…"

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Sam stopped his rambling at the statement. He looked into those creepy eyes, his heart beating faster. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Dean started to approach him, his eyes glowing with something unidentifiable. His voice was low and _dangerous_. "Feels good to be left behind? Feels good to not receive any news for years, to feel like you were forgotten?"

Sam widened his eyes, knowing what Dean was talking about. Stanford. "You son of a bitch," he hissed; his nails dug into his palms but he couldn't care less about the sting. "Do you think this is equal?"

"Feels equal to me, Sammy."

"It's Sam, you jerk!!" shouted the brunet. "And no, it's not equal! You knew where I was, you could have visited me any time you wanted! But you, you fucking _vanished_!"

Dean laughed, the sound cold and downright cruel. "Did I hurt your feelings, Sammy? Oh, I'm sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "But do you know why I fucking vanished, as you said?"

"Why, you fucker?" asked the brunet, stepping towards him.

"I was tired."

Sam stopped dead in his tracks. "Wh…what?"

"I was fucking tired. Tired of taking care of everyone, putting my needs, my desires in second place. I was tired of wanting things but never getting them, because nobody ever cared!" Dean's voice raised in volume as he talked, and Sam felt like his heart was beating a thousand times per minute.

"Dean…"

"Did you ever ask what I wanted? Did dad ever ask?" Dean laughed again, the sound still cold. "No, of course not. You both were always so fucking selfish! If it wasn't for me, our family would have been destroyed a long time ago!" The blond licked his lips, his eyes glinting dangerously once again. "So I gave up."

"What?!"

"I gave up pretending I wasn't being destroyed inside. I gave my life for dad, and for what? I gave my soul for you, and for what? You were mad at me! Did you ever think of thanking me for saving your life…again?"

Sam clenched his jaw, his anger returning at full force. "I never asked you to do that!"

"Yeah, I know you didn't." Suddenly Dean seemed very tired. "But I did anyway and look! I still have my soul. Not so bad in the end, huh?"

"Fuck you," Sam snarled.

Dean smirked. "Is that an invitation?"

The brunet froze for a moment at hearing those words, then took a step back. In response, the blond came forward.

"Cat got your tongue, little brother?"

Sam took a deep breath, his momentary shock giving way for his anger. He concentrated his powers, intending to throw Dean against the nearest wall for good measure. Nothing happened. Sam widened his eyes and tried again. It didn't escape Dean's notice.

"Well, isn't that interesting? Can't use your freaky powers on me, Sammy?"

"Shut up."

Dean laughed and the sound reminded him so much of the old Dean that he couldn't help the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

_I can't believe I would say this one day…_

Dean stared at him when he heard Sam's voice in his head.

"I'm disappointed in you," finished the brunet out loud, his eyes full of hurt and betrayal.

The blond continued to stare at him, his green eyes glowing again. Then in one swift movement he'd pressed Sam against the door, his strength now tenfold. Sam gasped for breath and his hands reached for Dean's wrists.

"Disappointed? _Disappointed_?!" hissed Dean, his face mere inches from his brother's. "Well welcome to my world, you ungrateful little prick."

The blond pushed him further against the wall and Sam was prepared to receive the punch that would come any minute. Suddenly Dean's eyes widened and he stepped back, letting go of him.

"Get out of here, and forget I exist."

"What the fuck, Dean?" exclaimed Sam, his voice hoarse.

"GET OUT!"

Sam opened the door, his blood boiling in his veins.

_This isn't over, Dean._

_Oh, I know, bitch._

_Jerk._

And with that final statement, Sam left the room and the bar.

--

"He was here, wasn't he?"

Dean turned around with a smirk, his mask firmly in place. "What are you talking about?"

"Dean," the woman smiled, "don't lie to me. Did you forget? I made you…"

The blond just sighed and tilted his face towards the ceiling as the redhead sat on his lap. He felt delicate fingers trace his nude chest.

"Yeah, he found me," he said finally.

Natasha laughed, delighted and slid her fingers over his skin. "That must have been fun. How long has it been? Two years?" Her touch lingered over the necklace.

Suddenly Dean caught her wrist, stopping her with a serious expression on his face. "Don't."

"I always forget that no one is allowed to touch that goddamn necklace besides you," she smirked. "It's a little gift from Sammy-boy?"

"Natasha, listen--"

"No, _you_ listen, Dean Winchester," she said, tone serious. That was never a good sign. "I took you out of your deal. I made you my king, even when I knew that your heart would never belong to me. The only thing I asked in return was to not put my children in danger, and the first thing in two years that your brother does when he finds you, is kill James."

"It was not my fault!" interrupted the blond "I didn't know he'd developed his powers! For all I knew, he had lost them when Azazel died."

"Well, poor James didn't know you were wrong, did he?" Natasha got off his lap, passing her finger over her dress. "We had a deal."

"I know that," Dean whispered, getting up as well.

"You know it will be a matter of time before Lilith finds him. That's why you disappeared, right? So she couldn't find him?"

"That…and all of you needed my protection."

The redhead shrugged. "She would want my head after I rescued your contract back from her. You Winchester boys have a high price in hell."

Dean smirked. "Yeah well, our father started that tradition."

"The point is…now Sam is in danger. What are you going to do about it?"

The blond turned around, ready to leave. "I'm going to make sure he's far from Reno when Lilith arrives."

Natasha laughed, expecting that answer from him. That was why she chose him two years ago. She grabbed the black t-shirt that was on the sofa and handed it to him. "You must be starving. Put this on, I don't want anyone drooling at what's mine. Well…" she smiled "besides Sammy-boy, of course."

"Bite me," Dean replied, taking off his leather jacket to put the shirt on.

"Gladly," answered the redhead as she approached, touching his neck with her lips right above the faint scars left by her teeth.

Dean smiled despite himself as he touched her arms to make her draw back. He frowned suddenly. "Natasha, I want to ask you something."

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you know why Sam's telekinesis didn't work on me, when his telepathy did?"

The vampire smirked, knowing that sooner or later he would ask this. "Oh, I know why. I just don't feel like sharing right now." She felt his glare on her back as she walked out of the club.

Minutes later, Dean followed her.

--

"I bet you found something really interesting."

Sam turned around, facing the blonde. "Did you know what had happened to him, Ruby?"

The girl shrugged, taking another bite of her cheeseburger. "Maybe."

The brunet narrowed his eyes, and in an instant the girl was thrown against the wall.

She winced. "Ouch. Sam, what the fuck?"

"You lie to me again, and I will kill you," Sam replied.

"Chill out, angry Winchester." she grunted, trying vainly to move. "Look, I suspected okay? I just wasn't sure."

Sam sat on the bed and the blonde felt the power slip away from her body. She rolled her shoulders and glared at the human before picking her sandwich up from the floor and throwing it into the trash.

"Okay, remember when I told you that I discovered something about Lilith? That was before you disappeared on me to go after Bobby's guess."

"Yeah, I do." Sam started opening his black shirt.

"Well…I heard rumors. They were saying that she was royally pissed with your brother, and I figured out why."

"And what is the reason?"

"She was the one who held Dean's contract."

Sam stopped his actions and stared at the blonde demon. "What?"

She smiled. "Pretty surprising, huh? Someone, and now I'm putting my bet on this vampire who turned Dean, tore the contract from her. Lilith was pissed. Like, _really_ pissed. That's why the attacks on you stopped. She wanted to find Dean really badly." She sat on the chair she had been on when Sam entered the room "Which was our luck, 'cause it gave me time to train you with your powers."

"About that…" began Sam, still a little shocked with everything, "my powers don't work on Dean. I can enter into his head, like talk to him and stuff, but the rest…doesn't work. Do you know why?"

"Not really," she answered, staring at him thoughtfully. "I could say it was because of your blood bond or because of the deal, but since he's undead now and the deal is off, I'm not sure."

"Great, I was afraid you would say that," Sam whispered, burying his face in his hands.

"Well, it was a nice chat, but I've gotta go." Ruby waved her hand and went towards the door. She blinked. "Uh…Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I guess you have company."

The brunet got up and went outside. His eyes widened upon seeing Dean resting against the Impala. The pale hands caressed the black surface like a lover would.

"You would be so screwed right now if there was even one scratch on her," Dean commented.

Sam narrowed his eyes; the blonde sighed and started walking away.

"I'll leave you boys to fight with each other alone."

"Nice seeing you too, Ruby."

"Fuck you, Dean," the demon answered with a smile.

The vampire stared at the retreating form until she disappeared around a corner, and only then did he turn his eyes to his little brother. He looked him up and down without shame. Analyzing him.

"I didn't have the chance to notice before, but you look good, bro." he said.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sam snarled.

"Do you remember when you said our conversation wasn't over?" Dean opened his arms. "Well…"

Sam took a deep breath. Only Dean could make him lose his control like that. He started walking towards him. "Fine. We'll talk."

"Good," Dean smiled and held out his hand. "Keys."

"What?"

"Did you really think I would let you drive in my presence?" Dean chuckled. "Keys, Sammy."

"Now you want to drive? After abandoning her?" _Along with me?_ thought Sam bitterly.

"Look Sam," the blond sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "let's just talk, okay? Then if you want to punch me or something later, we'll see about that."

The brunet bit his lip and after a lot of mental struggling, he tossed the keys. Dean caught them in mid-air and smirked.

"Get in."

It was almost like turning back time, but Sam quickly erased that thought. Nothing would ever be the same again.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** DeanxSam

**Beta:** Kiraynn

**Genre:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

* * *

**Moonlight – Chapter three**

"So...where to?"

Sam sank into the passenger seat, his arms crossed. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does."

The brunet turned his head in surprise. One moment Dean was the king of jerks and the next one he was his worried big brother.

"Dean, make up your mind." His voice was quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop having two distinct personalities!" Sam couldn't take it anymore. "Stop pretending that everything is fine, because it isn't! Two fucking years of mourning you, of blaming myself for not finding the answers fast enough, of feeling guilty and now you think everything it's going to be the same?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, you can shove your apologies for all I care!"

Dean just looked at him then put his hand on his cheek. That shut Sam up faster than anything.

"I'm sorry," Dean repeated, his cold skin stealing his brother's heat, "but it was the only way."

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked, his voice softening. He felt like he was seven all over again, seeking his big brother's comfort after a nightmare.

"You know how Lilith was after you?" began Dean, his hand slipping away to once more take hold of the steering wheel. Sam missed the contact already and that was weird.

"Yeah, and she was the demon holding your contract."

Dean looked away. "So you heard, huh?"

"I just found out tonight. Ruby told me."

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask what that bitch was doing here with you."

"Dean," Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "you have to understand that when you vanished, part of me died. I didn't know what to do and the attacks were becoming stronger and stronger. That's when…Ruby helped me. With my powers I mean. Suddenly the attacks stopped, and I had time to prepare myself."

"Natasha stole my contract." At Sam's arched eyebrow, Dean shrugged. "She's the one who turned me and saved my soul. In return, she only asked for protection for her and her children."

"But they're vampires!"

"After them was Lilith, you know how that goes."

Sam turned sideways to look at him. "So you agreed to protect them after abandoning… me?" he asked with a strained voice, a lump forming in his throat.

"The closer you were from me…" Dean sighed, "the closer Lilith would be from you."

"Damn it, Dean! I'm not a fucking kid anymore!" Sam exploded again. "I can protect myself and we always, _always_ had each other's back. When I was in danger of turning evil you stuck with me."

"That's different. You never had a evil bone in your body."

"Oh yeah?" Sam laughed, the sound low and soulless. "Guess what? Tonight I killed that vampire in that club of yours and didn't feel anything. Only satisfaction."

"I don't believe you."

Sam stared at his big brother with wide eyes. The bright, unnatural eyes stared right back at him. Dean had a neutral face, analyzing him, and Sam hated when his brother did that.

"You can lie all you want, you can pretend for everyone else that you're tough now, that you're cold, but I can see right through you. Remember what you said when we had Gordon after us?"

Sam looked away, remembering all too well the hollow feeling he had when he finally confessed his adoration for Dean, so that his brother would stop with the suicidal phase.

"It goes both ways."

"What?" Sam snapped his head towards Dean.

"I watched you my whole life. Even when…" the blond shrugged. "My whole life. I know you better than I know myself Sam, and if there's one thing you aren't, it's evil."

The younger brother looked away and crossed his arms again, sinking in the seat. He felt Dean start the car, the low rumble echoing different now that he was on the passenger side. His eyes stung with unshed tears.

"Like I said before… two years can change everything."

Dean bit his lips and smiled weakly. "This chick-flick moment is taking way too long to pass."

Sam couldn't help but smile back, laughing low, until the laughs turned into quiet sobs. Dean bit his lower lip, trying not to stop the Impala and just hug his little brother, never letting go. "You're such a girl, Sam."

"Shut up, jerk," whispered the younger man, smiling even as he still sobbed quietly.

Dean hesitated just a second before putting his hand on Sam's knee, squeezing lightly. Sam felt the warmth of the gesture go to his soul and before he could stop himself he put his hand over his brother's, squeezing as well.

"If you do that again, I'll rip your head off," spoke Sam as he took his hand away. He stared outside, feeling a blush cover his cheeks.

Apparently two years couldn't change how he was such a girl around his brother sometimes.

--

The screams of agony were music to her ears. She laughed in delight as her small fingers slowly tore the skin from that body.

"As much as I like your pretty screams, I really need to know where the big brother Winchester is."

The vampire underneath her moaned in pain, but still refused to talk. Lilith rolled her eyes, tearing another piece of skin.

"Come on, tell me. Don't be so mean," whined the demon, her pigtails swinging in the air as she moved and bounced on the vampire's lap.

"Get the fuck out of here, Lilith."

The blond girl stood up, cleaning her fingers on her white dress. She looked at the newcomer, smiling sweetly.

"I guess you heard your child screaming, Natasha? That's why you came running?"

The vampire smirked, approaching.

"You know I'm not afraid of you, Lilith. Not me. And I won't forgive you hurting my children."

The demon stared at her, the white eyes carrying the rage within. "You stole a soul that belonged to me. I had the right to a little revenge."

"The reasons of why I took Dean Winchester as mine are my reasons, and mine alone," the redhead laughed, "and you should know that Christopher is Dean's child as well. He's not the same human you once knew and when he feels the pain you caused him... you better be prepared."

"Filthy bloodsucker," hissed the little girl.

"And you know what else? Sam Winchester is not the same either. Looks like you're losing here... child of light."

The demon hissed again before disappearing. Natasha instantly closed the distance between them, dropping on her knees on the ground and picking up Christopher's bruised body. She smoothed down his dark blond hair.

"Everything is going to be fine my beautiful, I'm here now."

The young boy, barely in his fifteen's, opened his eyes and looked into her blue ones.

"Mother...I didn't say anything. Like you told me."

"I know."

"My king's secret... is safe with me,"he turned his head, baring his neck for her. "Please."

The redhead kissed his pouty lips before biting her tongue. She kissed him fully, feeding the blood to him. Minutes later when she straightened her body, Christopher head was now lax on her lap. Her blue eyes glowed dangerously.

"Dean Winchester, you better come back soon. We have things to discuss."

--

Sam didn't believe it. He should be angrier, he should be blind with rage. But he was astonished, to say the least, of how easy was to just lay there, watching the night end as he laid down on the Impala's hood, next to his brother, their bodies touching, shoulder to foot.

They were in the middle of God knows where, on the very edge of a cliff. Dean was silent for a long time now just looking up, and for the life of him, Sam couldn't tell why it felt so much more comfortable than before. The places where their bodies were touching were burning with the most intense heat that Sam ever felt. His heart had been pounding faster for a few minutes now and the young man bit his lower lip. If he was honest with himself, he knew what was happening but he just couldn't admit it. Winchester patented way of life: denial.

"Stop thinking so much."

Sam looked sideways, staring right back into his brother's green eyes. Dean was smiling, but it was different from before: calm...contented. Sam's heart gave a lurch and he didn't like that one bit.

"So let's talk about something, then."

Dean rolled his eyes, before getting up. He dragged himself off of the hood and went to the backseat, picking up something. He returned shaking the bottle of wine in his hand. Sam couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"What, we are eighteen again?"

"As a matter of fact, I was eighteen and you were fourteen."

"You know what I meant."

"Whatever Samantha, let's get fucking wasted."

"I thought vampires only drank blood," wondered Sam, looking at his brother. An awkward silence took hold of them.

"We feed on blood," started Dean, like he was a school teacher. "Now, we can drink alchohol just fine. I don't know if we can get drunk though; never tried. Want to try it out?"

"Do I have a choice?" replied Sam. He sat up on the hood, adjusting himself.

"Yeah, you know you don't," grinned Dean. He popped open the wine and took a long swallow, a tiny drop of the red liquid sliding down the corner of his mouth.

Sam widened his eyes when a sudden heat warmed his low belly at that sight. He licked his dry lips, wanting badly to taste that evil little drop.

"Your turn," Dean said, opening his eyes and looking at his brother as he held out the bottle.

The young man picked it up with shaking hands and took a long swallow as well. He coughed a little bit at the rich taste burning in his throat. "What the fuck is that?"

"Some fancy shit I found. Slides down so much better, doesn't it?" commented Dean beside him with an idiotic grin. Like he always grinned when he knew something about life that Sam didn't.

"Yeah, it does," croaked Sam, his voice a little rough with the burn of the alcohol. He took another swallow before looking at Dean again; he blinked when he noticed his brother was looking at him strangely. "What is it?"

"There's something else I didn't tell you." Dean's voice was low. Serious.

Sam turned on his side carefully, mindful of the hood of the Impala. The car had become very important to him in the two years that passed. "Dean, there's something I need to give back to you," started the young Winchester. He raised his hand and took off the silver ring, handing it to Dean. "I found this in the back alley of the bar you went when… well, the day after."

Suddenly Dean caught his hand, closing it around his ring and resting there. Sam stared into those green eyes that were brighter than before, but that still held that same emotion that the brunet always associated with his brother. Dean always looked at him like that, like he was the most precious thing of his world. And suddenly Sam realized that nothing could change that. Nothing.

"Dean…"

"Keep it," whispered the blond, his voice low and a little husky. The tone sent shivers down Sam's spine. "I'm giving it to you."

"But…"

"I had to disappear. Before I would do something out of desperation that I would regret forever in hell," confessed Dean.

"What would you do that you had to leave me behind?" asked Sam, his eyes never leaving Dean's. The feeling he thought he buried a long time ago was now unleashed.

"This," whispered Dean before ducking his head and kissing him.

Sam closed his eyes, his heart pounding in his chest and his mind swirling with the thought:

_Dean feels the same_.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** DeanxSam

**Beta:** Kiraynn

**Genre:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

* * *

**Moonlight – Chapter four**

Time stood still. Or at least it looked like it had. Sam eyes slowly closed when he felt those lips on his and his free hand reached for Dean's head, grabbing the short hair. The kiss was just a short press of lips, but Sam wanted more. So much more. His fingers tightened on the blond locks and he bit Dean's bottom lip.

Dean's growl that he got in response sent a shiver down his spine. His older brother moved above him, forcing his back against the Impala like he had been before. Dean entwined his hand along his and Sam could feel the silver ring digging into his palm, and when Dean deepened the kiss Sam emitted his own growl in return. The vampire pressed against his baby brother, their bodies now glued thigh to neck. His free hand kept his brother's face from moving as he drowned himself in the kiss. So many years, so much yearning... and his dreams were quickly paling in comparison to Sam's taste.

Dean's hips moved on their own accord and both groaned when sparks of pleasure ignited their arousal. Sam spread his legs slightly and Dean slid his thigh between them, helping their bodies to press even closer. Sam started to move as well, his groin rubbing against Dean's thigh sending delicious shivers all through his body.

He couldn't stop. He didn't want to.

But as soon as that haze of lust covered them, it was gone. Dean suddenly opened his eyes and backed off, sliding off the hood. He groaned as he grabbed his head and dropped to his knees. Sam blinked, taken back for a moment before recovering his ability to think properly. He then immediately dropped down next to his brother.

"Dean? Dean, what's wrong?"

The blond opened his eyes and Sam jumped up, taking a hasty step back. His brother's eyes were shining gold and as he groaned his teeth started morphing into sharp fangs.

"It's Christopher... He's being hurt. I can feel it," Dean's voice was deep and resonating even as he whispered.

"What?" asked Sam, frowning. He cautiously approached Dean again to touch his shoulder.

"We...have...to go," Dean managed between gasps, slowly rising to his feet.

Not knowing what else to do Sam just nodded and started to help his brother to the passenger side of the Impala, but Dean stopped him.

"No, I'm driving."

"You can barely stand, you idiot!"

"Sam.." Dean warned.

Sam widened his eyes at the wild, feral look in that once more green gaze. He let go of his brother, moving around the other side of the car and slid in the passenger side.

They quickly left the place and headed back to the city. Neither brother even tried to talk about what just happened.

It was the Winchester way of life.

--

Dean led the way as they walked along the long corridor in silence and entered a room lit by only a few candles here and there. The sun would soon be rising so the drapes were all closed.

Sam stopped in his tracks when he saw the boy lying on the large bed in the middle of the room, his pale skin glowing in the candlelight. Dean approached and sat next to him, his fingers automatically tracing that skin in the search for injuries. Feeling a flare of jealousy, Sam narrowed his eyes.

"You shouldn't feel that way. It's nothing compared to the worry he has for you."

The brunet very nearly jumped at the silky voice behind him. He turned around and found himself glued to the spot by the most intense blue eyes he'd ever seen. She walked out of the shadows and now he could see the long, red hair that framed the beautiful face. She eyed him up and down and smiled, then extended her hand in greeting.

"Finally we meet, Samuel Winchester. I'm Natasha."

Sam eyes widened. She looked like she no older than twenty! "You're..."

"The one who transformed Dean? Yeah, that would be me." She shrugged. "Don't blame me for his disappearance though; it was his idea."

"Natasha," Dean interrupted before Sam could say anything.

"Do you know who hurt him like that, Dean?" Her suddenly cold tone sent shivers down Sam's spine. "Lilith."

Both brothers looked at her in surprise. She approached the bed and sat next to Dean, her fingers caressing the boy's lips.

"I gave him my blood so that he could heal, but I can never erase the pain she inflicted on him. Do you know what she wanted? She wanted to know where you were."

The brother's shivered and Dean stood up to approach Sam was, the candlelight casting a glow against his worried expression. "How did she find us?"

"The question is: what are you going to do about it?" Natasha looked at him. "I can defend myself against her, but not my children. I told you that."

"It's because of me that she attacked him, right?" Sam asked.

"Sam, that's n--"

"Yeah, it is," the vampire replied coldly. "She knew you were here, and because of that she knew Dean was here as well." Natasha smiled and laid Christopher's head in her lap. "But the good news is that you're ready to fight her."

"What do you mean with that?" asked Sam suspiciously.

The redhead eyed him and Dean, then started laughing as her hands caressed the young boy's hair. "You'll both know soon enough."

Dean narrowed his eyes and started walking towards her but stopped in his tracks at her suddenly serious look.

"For now, you've done enough my king. Go show your brother his room then rest." She smirked. "Unless of course, you two will sleep together."

Dean narrowed his eyes even further. The simple comment brought back the memory of earlier that evening and he felt his body tingle with excitement and anticipation. He turned around to find Sam almost blushing, shyly looking at his feet.

Dean smirked. "Come on Sam."

The brunet glanced at the girl one more time before following his brother. They walked through the same corridor as earlier and stopped at one of the final doors; Sam entering right behind Dean and closed the door behind him. He looked up and gulped. Dean was sitting on the bed - the only bed of the room, he noticed - eyeing him with his legs slightly splayed.

"I hope you don't mind sharing." Dean's low voice had Sam's blood tingling.

Sam start walking towards him, still a little shy about the whole thing. "Look Dean, about earlier..."

"Let's not talk about it or even analyzing, okay?" Dean cut in. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "For now, can we just sleep Sam?"

The brunet opened his mouth and then closed it again, biting his lip and finally just nodding. He started to undo his jeans as Dean did the same, and at last they were wearing just their T-shirts and boxers. Sam was still a little wary about the whole thing as he laid down on the mattress. He hadn't shared a bed with Dean since he was fifteen and after what happened that night...

Sam was startled when he felt Dean hug him from behind, their bodies flushed against one another. His skin tingled and he took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable, what does it feel like?" Dean touched his nose softly to Sam's nape, inhaling his brother's scent. "Good night, Sammy."

Sam took a shuddering breath and started to relax, even if his body was tingling pleasantly and even if he wanted to press back against Dean and start something that would not count as sleeping.

"Good night, Dean."

Strangely enough, after a few minutes Sam fell asleep; his fingers entwined with his brother's on his stomach. Finally he could sleep properly. He felt safe again.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Pairing:** DeanxSam

**Beta:** Kiraynn

**Genre:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

* * *

**Moonlight - Chapter five**

His body was warm and he felt safe despite the slightly cold sensation behind him. Sam sighed and buried his face in the pillow, letting himself drift easily in and out of sleep like he hadn't done in almost three years. Ever since Dean made that deal and…

Sam opened his eyes, the events of the previous night coming back to him in a rush. He tried to move but a hand on his waist held him down.

"Be still."

The husky voice sent chills down his spine. The feeling intensified as he felt Dean's sculpted body press more securely against his back, husky voice murmuring a song he didn't quite recognize. His calloused hand caressed Sam's stomach underneath his shirt, creating tingling sensations all over his body. Sam closed his eyes and moaned softly, his face buried in the pillow to inhale Dean's scent that seemed to cling everywhere.

Dean lazily kissed the nape of his neck; small little kisses that left a trail of fire behind. His hand traveled slowly downwards as his voice continued to murmur that unknown tune. Those fingers traced the waistband of his boxers before they dipped inside then finally, _finally_, Dean gripped his half-hard cock around the base. He pumped lazily, sliding his hand up to the tip to gather the drops of precome already there, spreading the mess around the bulbous head with his fingers.

"God..." gasped Sam, the pillow muffling the sound of his needy voice. His eyes were closed tightly and that only seemed to increase the sensation.

Dean nudged his legs and Sam opened them slightly so that Dean could press one of his thighs between them, bodies fitting together like a puzzle. Sam laid his hand on Dean's left arm as his brother pumped him slowly, not guiding but simply _feeling_. Dean grew fully hard against him, the material of their boxers doing little to diminish the sensation of his cock rubbing against the crease of his ass.

"Waited so long to do this…"

Sam released another moan, his hips rocking forward into Dean's hand then back against his brother's erection. Dean hissed against his neck, his kisses growing more urgent.

"Dean…" Sam gasped and begged, "Please, I've waited so long, too…"

"God, Sammy…" his hand tightened around the hard cock in his grip.

Sam opened his eyes and turned his head around. Dark green irises stared back at him and the younger man lost his control, attacking that mouth with an intense thirst that he'd repressed for years. His fingers sank into the pale skin of Dean's arm then slid along the muscles that were repeatedly bunching in sync with the movement Dean was making around his cock. They closed their eyes and simultaneously moaned against each other's mouths, tongues entwining with the force of a desire suppressed for much longer than they could keep track of.

The kiss ended when Sam was almost running out of air. He gasped hard against Dean's lips as the hand sped up on his dick, his voice cracking as he moaned. His mind was overloaded with the sensations he was feeling; those arms around him, not feeling like a cage, but like _home_. Dean hissed as Sam ground his ass against his cock.

"It's okay," whispered Sam, opening his eyes slowly. This close to Dean, he was able to clearly see the contrast of the hundreds of freckles splattered on his brother's pale skin. "I want to feel it."

"Sammy…" the sound of Dean's feral growl making Sam's cock twitch, "you're playing with fire."

Sam smirked then groaned against the older man's mouth when he felt his balls tighten, his body teetering close to the edge. He nibbled Dean's bottom lip and pulled it with his teeth. "So I guess I'm going to get burned."

Dean growled louder and his eyes started to glow. Sam's heart triple jumped when he saw, and a thrill ran down his spine. It was Dean's turn to smirk and Sam's insides clenched.

"I heard your heart beat faster. Is that fear, little brother?" Dean's squeezed Sam's cock at the base, abruptly halting Sam's climax. The younger man moaned, his breath hitching as he was denied his orgasm. "Or are you getting more aroused because now I'm definitely stronger than you? That nothing, not even your powers, can stop me from doing whatever I want with you?"

"Fuck you, Dean," Sam rocked his hips against his brother.

Dean laughed huskily. "Oh no, Sammy. Fuck _you_. Nice and hard and how many times I want."

Sam moaned, throwing his head back to bare his long throat. His long, lickable and tempting throat.

"Do it," the younger man whispered. "Want to feel you fucking me."

Dean growled again then licked that fucking offered neck, his teeth barely scratching the skin but enough for Dean to hear Sam's heart doing that triple jump again. He smiled.

"Oh I will, Sam. But not now." He resumed his strokes along the thick cock in his hand. "When I do that, you'll have to stay in bed for a weekend at least. I'm going to open you with my fingers, my tongue or any other device I have in hand. When you're begging for my cock, almost passing out from need, I'll enter slowly into you so you can feel every inch of my dick inside your tight little hole."

God, Sam was going to die. Those words were sending waves and waves of arousal through his whole body, his cock leaking copiously and his balls heavy and pulling tight against his body. He whined low in his throat, his fingers entwining with Dean's on his erection in a desperate attempt to try to make him go rougher, faster.

"Want that," Sam moaned against his lips.

Dean laughed predatorily. "I'm going to put a cock ring on you, Sammy. You'll be fucked so many times and never come once." Dean bit his bottom lip, his sharp fangs scraping the skin to make Sam bleed a little. "When you go insane, begging for more, more…then I'll let you come."

Sam moaned, kissing Dean fully and his body shuddered as his vision went white with the force of his orgasm, his come staining their hands and the fabric of his boxers. He felt Dean stiffen behind him, his cock twitching against his ass as his brother came as well. The sensation of Dean's hot semen as it seeped through their boxers to dampen their clothes made his spent cock twitch. His mouth went dry with the desire to taste.

"God…" whispered Dean hoarsely against his temple.

"Yeah," Sam panted.

He turned around and pulled Dean into a deep and satisfied kiss. Dean hummed inside his mouth, hugging him around the waist. His arms were like iron chains, keeping him close against Dean's powerful body as his hands squeezed his ass.

"Hate to interrupt the post-coital session, but it's almost seven o'clock."

Sam almost jumped out of the bed at the melodious voice, tearing himself from Dean. Natasha laughed out loud and crossed her arms against her chest while Dean smirked, not even bothering to hide the state he was in.

"What do we have to do at seven o'clock, anyway?" Dean got up to peel off his soiled boxers and shirt.

Sam looked at him, then to Natasha who seemed unfazed by his brother nakedness.

"Dinner time and you know it," answered the redhead. She threw her long hair behind her shoulder. "I'll be waiting for you guys outside. You decide if you want to bring Sam along, my king."

"Yeah, yeah." He turned to Sam with a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse us Natasha, Sammy here gets a little shy around other people."

"Jerk," the younger man murmured irritably, crossing his arms against his chest.

The girl snickered before leaving them alone. Sam stood up and looking at Dean; his brother smiled back at him.

"Nothing she hadn't seen before."

Sam narrowed his eyes. Dean huffed at that look and pointed towards a door.

"In there's the bathroom. We better shower separate, because…" Dean licked his lips and Sam almost squirmed. "Just take your shower, Sam. I'll see if I can pick up some clothes for you."

Dean pulled on his discarded jeans sans underwear and looked Sam up and down before smirking and leaving the room.

Sam turned the shower water temperature to almost freezing.

-----

The beat pulsated through his bones like an invisible hammer, making his body thrum with some unknown pleasure. He never imagined himself or even his brother going to a place like that; that's why Sam was surprised to be dragged by Dean to it.

According to Natasha clubs were the easiest place to hunt. Sam was mildly disturbed by how easily Dean agreed with her, shrugging at the fact that he was hunting humans.

"After a while you get used to it, Sammy. Besides it's not like we kill them."

Sam wasn't quite sure what his brother was trying to prove by asking him to come here and see him feed. But if Dean thought he would be disgusted, he was in for quite a shock; in those two years Sam passed through a lot and saw a lot. Seeing his brother feed himself from a human wasn't going to make his stomach clench, that was for sure.

But he didn't have to like the idea, either.

"Go pick a table, Sam," Dean shouted close to his ear. "I'm going to get us some beer."

"Okay."

They went separate ways and Sam picked a booth in a secluded corner. Some minutes later, Dean came back with two beers and despite the available space sat beside him instead. He took the offered bottle and lifted it towards Dean.

"Bottoms up," said Dean, before taking a swallow of his own.

Sam did the same then put the beer on the table. He smiled when Dean put his hand on his thigh. "Are you trying to get me drunk so you can molest me, big brother?" he teased.

Dean laughed huskily. He pushed one of Sam's leg above his to guide his brother to sit sideways. "Come here, smartass."

Sam chuckled before letting himself be pulled by Dean's hand. They kissed slowly and deeply, Dean's fingers tangled in his hair as his other hand slipped under his shirt to caress his waist. Sam moaned happily against his mouth, feeling high and drunk on Dean's kisses alone. He hadn't felt that good since…hell, he couldn't even remember.

Sam enjoyed the slow heat they were building, one of his hands landing on Dean's thigh and squeezing it.

_Want to kiss you all the time._

The husky, affectionate thought made Sam smile into the kiss, his heart fluttering. He moved closer so that he was almost straddling Dean's lap.

_You're going to spoil me that way._

_Even more?_

Sam broke the kiss with a laugh. Dean punched him lightly on the shoulder, mumbling 'bitch' as he took another swallow of his beer. Sam pulled Dean's face towards him and kissed him again, drinking the beer from his mouth. The vampire finished the kiss and licked at Sam's bottom lip, tasting the drops of beer with a smirk.

"Sorry to interrupt the awesome make out session, but I have to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" Sam arched his eyebrow.

"More of a request." He scratched his head and looked around. "You kind of saw how we seduce our food, right?"

Sam blinked, remembering why they were there in the first place. _Right_. Sam sighed, resting his forehead against Dean's shoulder. "Yeah, I kind of noticed that when I found you yesterday."

"So…I want you to pick."

Sam raised his head and looked at his brother, still not used to the way Dean's green eyes seemed to glow in the shadows. "Pick what?"

"Who…I'm going to...you know," answered Dean, nodding towards the people on the dance floor.

"What? You want me to pick?" Sam glared at him. "Why?!"

Dean pulled him close and kissed him deeply.

_Because this is different from any other time I fed myself. They mean nothing to me but it won't seem that way, Sam. I want you to choose._

"Don't do this to me…" Sam begged as he interrupted the kiss, his fingers encasing Dean's hand.

"You have to understand that we are in a different game now." Dean traced Sam's face with his fingertips. "You were right, nothing will ever be the same as before. We're different. _I'm_ different, Sammy."

Sam bit his bottom lip and looked towards the crowd; all those people dancing among themselves, blissfully unaware of the predators walking and mixing with them. He sighed before analyzing each one until he saw a petite blonde dancing alone. But the way she was dancing, it was like a siren's call. Her long hair was swinging in cascades all over the back of her tight black tank top. She was quite tall for a woman, her jeans accentuating every curve of her body. Sam could feel a pang of arousal just looking at the way she moved.

"That one," Sam whispered.

Dean followed his gaze and smirked at the blonde. He returned his eyes towards Sam, the smug look still on his face. "You have really good taste, little brother." He bit Sam's lobe and whispered, "I bet she's wild in bed. A real screamer."

"God, just go there and do what you have to do," Sam hissed, his cock twitching at Dean's words.

Dean laughed and climbed to his feet. He winked at Sam before slowly walking towards her.

_Pretend she's you._

Sam's eyes snapped towards him at those words and he stared at his brother as he approached the blonde with a predatory stride. Like a lion circling his unsuspecting prey.

He didn't even notice the pair of eyes looking at him, or smirking when the figure realized he was alone for the moment.

"Got you, Winchester."

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

**Pairing:** DeanxSam

**Beta:** Kiraynn

**Genre:** Slash, Angst, Darkfic

* * *

**Moonlight – Chapter six**

Dean walked slowly towards his prey, his body subconsciously moving to the rhythm of the music. He looked back at his brother with a slight smirk, fangs reflecting the strobe lights. Reaching his chosen donor for the night he allowed his fingers to ghost over the girl's bare hip as he circled around behind her. She smiled at him, believing his presence to be because of her power to allure, but Dean only mentally rolled his eyes.

She had no idea who she was dealing with.

He pressed his body against hers to let her feel his defined muscles. His mouth slid over her bare neck until he reached her ear.

"Mind if I dance with you?"

The girl closed her eyes and pressed more firmly against him, tossing her hair to the side to bare her neck even more. Dean released a dark chuckle, amused as her ass rubbed restlessly against his groin.

The music changed into something more hypnotic and Dean moved with her, his calloused fingers resting on her hips with just enough pressure to keep her close. The girl's movements were shameless as she rubbed herself all over his body. Dean slid his arm around her waist and guided her closer to him, his mouth once more lavishing attention on her neck. He dragged his tongue over the pulsing vein that was visible to him even with the flickering lights.

She moaned quietly and he kissed her neck, but as his fangs sank into the skin she gasped in pain and immediately tried vainly to pull away. Before long her movements stilled and she closed her eyes with another moan, the scent of her arousal reaching Dean's nose. He suckled the blood slowly into his mouth, savoring the copper taste combined with the alcohol she had consumed earlier.

When he was properly satisfied, he released the girl without the intention to kill her. Dean licked the wound closed before he let her go and she staggered weakly away from him, barely remembering what had just occurred between them.

Glancing around the room, Dean licked his lips. Yep, nobody had even noticed what just happened. He smirked as he retraced his steps back to the table he'd left Sam, only to falter when he found the seat empty.

_Sam?_

_Sam, where the fuck did you go?_

Nothing. He couldn't even feel the nudge in his mind that had been present during the last few days, ever since he'd discovered that he and Sam could share a mental conversation. Now being unable to feel Sam at all made him start to panic.

Before Dean could try again to locate his brother a hand took hold of his arm. He turned his head to find Natasha beside him.

"Let's go, Dean. Someone caught Sam and my guess is that it was a pawn of Lilith's."

Dean didn't even bother to question how she knew that as he was kind of used to it by now. His body thrummed with barely suppressed anger as they quietly slipped out of the club.

"I'm gonna rip her throat out," he growled.

Natasha smiled cruelly. "Patience, my king."

* * *

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes, his head throbbing. Everything came back to him in a rush: he'd been sloppy and in his distraction, some low-rank demon had easily caught him off guard. He hadn't even had a chance to even attempt to use his powers before the bastard had knocked him out.

"Fuck, my head," he hissed.

"Glad you woke up, dear."

He looked up and narrowed his eyes when a pair of green eyes looked back at him. The woman smiled, her blonde hair neatly braided over one shoulder. In her hand was a freshly sharpened dagger.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh God, you hurt me, Sam. You really don't remember me?" She circled to where he was tied to the chair, her manicured fingers sliding along his shoulder. She stopped behind him and whispered in his ear, "we had so much fun killing those hunters together, Sammy boy."

Sam inhaled sharply. "Meg."

"Give the boy a prize!" she laughed and walked around in front of him. Her fist smashed across his face. "That's for sending me back to hell. Again."

Sam spat blood onto the floor, a bruise already forming on his aching jaw. "Fuck you."

Meg bit her bottom lip. "Oh honey, and you grew such a dirty mouth. I'll have to talk with Dean about that. Speaking of which, how's our favorite older brother? Did he fuck you yet?" His eyes narrowed again and she laughed. "I'm guessing no. Too bad. You know, Lilith told me to take care of you while she was arranging things for your death. Ritualistic girl, that one."

She moved closer, her dagger gleaming in the low light.

"But she never said I couldn't play with you while we wait. Let's have some fun, shall we? Oh," she caught his chin in a tight grip, "and before you wonder, I took the liberty of drugging you so don't even bother to use your powers. Your head will be too fucked up for that. But don't worry, I promise you'll feel every cut."

Sam tried desperately to get his powers to work only to find Meg had been telling the truth.

_Dean!_

_

* * *

_

"I never thought this day would come."

Dean and Natasha's attention snapped up from the map they were leaned over. Dean's scowl only amused the demon and she smirked.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I hadn't heard any news from Sam in the last two days, so I assumed he was with you." Her mouth curved downwards. "But now I see that's not the case."

Dean looked away.

"Lilith managed to capture him," Natasha stated matter-of-factly with a smile. "We're only trying to locate him so Dean can rip her throat out."

Ruby smiled too and walked towards them. "Well, why didn't you say so?" She stopped beside Dean and removed a knife and small pouch from her belt.

"What the hell, Ruby?" Dean growled distrustfully.

"Shush dickhead, I'm much quicker than you in the fine art of tracking someone." She dragged the blade over her palm then moved her hand over the map, carefully allowing drops of blood to fall to the paper in the form of a pentagram. Then she scooped some of the mysterious dust from her pouch and dropped it onto the map. "Now watch me."

Ruby picked up one of the candles littered on the table and set fire to the blood. She stepped back, eyes flaring to black as she whispered:

"_Vinctus et daemon, appare! Revelare el locus et victima, nunc!_"

The whole map caught on fire and started to float in the air. After a few moments the flames vanished and a new map was in the old one's place, but it was for an area in an isolated forest near the border of California. Ruby picked up a scrap of cloth and started wrapping it around her cut hand.

"There you go."

"Why should I trust you?" Dean asked, snatching up the map.

Ruby arched a manicured eyebrow. "And why should I trust that you're not going to disappear on Sam again? I had to deal with his anger and whining for the past two years, so just take the fucking map and go after your brother, asshole."

"My, what a mouth on you," Natasha stated. She looked back and forth at the glares they were shooting at each other. "And now if you're both done, maybe we can get going after Lilith?"

"Wait a minute." Ruby turned her eyes to the redhead. "How are we going to pass through her security and avoid being obliterated as soon as we step in the room?"

"You guys are more experienced with a plan of attack. As for Lilith…" Natasha smirked. "Don't worry about me or Dean. She can't harm us."

"Sorry, dear, but last time I checked, demons can kill vampires with a mere flick of their power."

"Yeah, but last time you checked those vampires weren't me," Natasha replied nonchalantly. She stood and started to leave the room.

"Wait, Natasha…" Dean grabbed her arm. "As much as it pains me, Ruby has a point. How can we pass Lilith's demons to get to her without getting destroyed on the way?"

Natasha arched her eyebrow, looking pointedly at Dean's hand on her arm. When he let go of her she tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

"I think it's time for you to know the whole truth, my darling. Come with me." She glanced at Ruby. "Both of you. You'll be glad when I'm finished because we're going to give Lilith the fright of her life."

As Dean and Ruby followed her down the corridor, he could only hope that he would really be able to kill Lilith and get Sam, not the opposite.

He'd trusted in Natasha for two years and she hadn't failed him yet. Dean had to believe she wouldn't start now.

TBC


End file.
